


They don’t know about us

by SportyMari



Series: The Tennis Children Club [5]
Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 03:17:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20369809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SportyMari/pseuds/SportyMari
Summary: Nick read what people were saying about him.





	They don’t know about us

Nick was laying on the couch when Denis, Alex, and Sascha stormed into the house. 

“NICK! Are you okay? Do you want anything” Alex asked Nick while running to the couch and kneeling in front of his fellow Aussie. 

“I’m fine. Why are you asking” Nick looked at the three people in front of him.

“Because of what everyone is saying about you” Sascha explained

“Oh those idiots. Yeah Stefanos already gave me a whole lecture on not listening to them” 

“You don’t believe him though” Denis spoke up. 

“Oh no I believe him. Their words already got to me though. I’m questioning how anyone could like me”

“Oh Nick! You’re an amazing person and funny and sarcastic and—“

“And human like the rest of us. Next time you three, close the door behind you” Stefanos said from the doorway.

“Yeah we were just leaving anyway” as Sascha dragged Denis and Alex out by their shirt collars.

“Be nice to the puppies. They are still innocent unlike you” Stef yelled out as he walked into the house. 

“Fuck you Tsitsipas” Sascha yelled back

“Thanks but no thanks” and Stef closed the door.

“You two really are the most childish adults I know” Nick rolled his eyes and went back to hiding his face in a couch pillow. 

“Oi! It’s my day to do the laundry so I don’t want any slobber on the pillows” Stef slapped Nick on the back of the head.

“Who came up with the idea of letting the 6 of us share a house? I’m going to have to have a long conversation with them” 

“Go talk to the mirror then”

“Ah that’s right it was me. Well I’m stupid”

“No you’re just not as smart as the rest of us”

“Same thing”

“My way of saying it was a much more polite way of saying what you said”

“I feel so lucky. When is Dominic coming back? He’s been out since before I woke up this morning”

“To be fair to him, we’ve all been gone since before you woke up”

“When is he coming back?”

“In a couple hours” 

“Good. Help me get cheerful again Stef. I don’t want to have to deal with his lecture on ignoring people”

“Too bad because I’m about to give you that lecture”

“Please no”

“Nick, you are better than what those people say about you. Yes you shouldn’t have broken two racquets but how else were you supposed to let your anger out? By spitting at the umpire?”

“Stef…I did spit at the umpire”

“I mean honestly being a tennis player is stressful….did you just say that you did spit at the umpire?”

“Yeah I did”

“Oh god. They are going to fine you”

“So what? I deserve it”

“Yeah you deserve it for spitting at him but not for breaking the racquets or for arguing. Everyone argues” 

“Stef—“

“Nick you’re human. They can’t expect anything else from you. Without you and your meltdowns, tennis would be boring and all we’d hear about it how the big 3 are beating everyone or how Sascha, Kei, and I lost the Cincinnati Masters”

“Are you done?”

“I love reading what people are saying about us because they don’t know us on a personal level or off the court. All they see is on the court and photos and tweets without context. They see what they want to see and it’s not fair”

“Stef—“

“STEF! I need help out here. Denis got a cut on his knee” they both heard Sascha yell from outside.

“Coming asshole” Stef opened the front door. Nick rolled his eyes, got up and went into the kitchen to grab an apple.

“Nick is up by the way” Alex announces when the four came back into the house.

“Thank god. I thought I was going to have to push him off” Sascha said as he and Stef helped Denis into his room.

“Stef don’t you have to be with your family tonight?”

“I already told them that I was staying here for the night. Elisa wants me to give Nick her love” 

“Then you’re sleeping in Nick’s room with him” Dominic said, scaring the four, from the open door.

“I told you people to close the door” Stefanos scolded the three boys in front of him. They at least had the decency to look guilty at each other. 

“I have a key Stefanos”

“It’s just that I don’t want random strangers walking into the house like they own the place” Stefanos said, walking to the kitchen, only to jump back in surprise at seeing Nick staring at him from atop one of the counters. 

“Hi there”

“Hi Nick”

“Alright everyone go to bed! I am tired and have zero patience for your stupidity tonight.” 

“Goodnight dad” Sascha sarcastically told Dominic as he walked past the Austrian. 

“Goodnight son” Dominic winked. Stefanos carries Nick to the room, they’d be sharing for the night. 

“Stef did you mean anything you said” Nick asked Stefanos later that night after they’d woken up because Nick had a nightmare.

“When?”

“When we were alone in the living room”

“Every letter and word” 

“Okay thanks”

“Nick you really are one of the most entertaining players out there and I swear every time I watch your matches, I smile. Elisa loves watching your matches because you’re such a great player. Apparently better than me”

“I love your sister. Do I have any chance with her?”

“Ew no! Nick no” Stefanos slapped Nick’s shoulder multiple times, making Nick laugh out loud. 

“I’m kidding” 

“I’m not so sure”

“Thanks Stef”

“For what?”

“For cheering me up”

“Yeah well I think you’re about to be even more cheered up”

“Why?” The door opened to reveal 4 figures. 

“CANNONBALL!!!!!” And they felt the wind knocked out of them.

“COME ON ALEX!””


End file.
